EyeofSol
EyeofSol (named Sol, often misspelled as "Eye of Sol") is an animation critic who has a passion for anime and cartoons. She reviews anything animated, covering 2D, 3D, anime, and stop motion animation. In addition to reviewing pre-existing animated medium, the main EyeofSol reviews have also established their own storyline and continuity, involving the character Sol caught in a battle with multiple purported clones of her own creation. Currently the main series has 102 episodes. Reviews are released every Wednesday at 10 AM PST. Series EyeofSol This series shares the same name as her channel. In this series, she reviews cartoons, anime or animated films, as well as continues her own storyline. The ratings for the reviewed work range from "0 Eyes" to "5 Eyes", with 0 being the lowest rating, and 5 being the highest. Currently the lowest rated work is "Garbage Pail Kids", with no rating at all. Mini Mondays Mini Mondays is a series of videos where Sol reviews short cartoons, have "Follow-Up" videos where she discusses the latest season of an on-going show, pilots of shows, and Top 5 lists. These videos are typically 5-10 minutes long which are shorter than average videos, hence the word "Mini" in the title. Sol at the Movies In this series, Sol discusses the latest animated movies to hit theatres. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAf9Sj8uuhGiFgN3c8pStkD1IfYfFg0LV Sol Plays/Sol Speaks Q&A Sessions Sol Plays are weekly livestreams of games voted by fans on Twitter and Facebook. Sol Speaks Q&A Sessions were tri-weekly Q&A sessions with viewers in the live chat. Sol Speaks was discontinued after the 100th episode of EyeofSol aired. Sol Unboxes Short unboxing videos of packages and letters sent to Sol's PO Box. Story Season 1 Beginning with the season 1 finale of EyeofSol, "Gravity Falls - Mysterious Masterpiece", Sol sought to do the review of the cartoon "Gravity Falls" with a friend, and summoned the character Bill Cipher. Instead of doing the review with her, Cipher possessed Sol's body and turned her into "Cipher Sol". After reviewing the cartoon, Sol managed to banish Cipher from her body by declaring her love for it, which resulted in her death. Season 2 After dying, Sol was sent to the afterlife, populated by a mysterious omnicient entity known as "The Alpha and Omega". Alpha, as a test of her character, demanded Sol tell him what his true form looked like to her. His true form appeared to be a sub-par CG animated movie called "Alpha & Omega ", which Sol lambasted. As a result, Alpha granted Sol the ability to return to life because of her honesty. Though upon returning to her normal life, she found that her body had been permanently been infected with Bill Cipher's dark powers, which she began to experiment with over time. During her "Holiday F**kfest" review "Arthur Christmas - Heartwarming Holidays", Sol reviewed "Arthur Christmas" at the behest of a memory taking the form of a younger version of herself. The memory tried to convince her that Christmas was not always a sad time for her, and gave her a warning that the powers Sol was manipulating were "evil powers", to which Sol replied: "I know, so?". While attempting to clone herself to emulate the "Clone High" cartoon in "Clone High - Duplicated Delight", Sol managed to create three other versions of herself. One version appeared to be happier than the others, while one was sarcastic and rude, and one appeared very briefly, asking "can't we all just get along?". The happier of the duplicates was killed mid-episode, while the rude one left the room and did not return. The other Sol clone slipped out unnoticed sometime during the episode as well. Sometime afterwards, during the review "Death Note - Merciless Murder", while taking a stroll, Sol found a Death Note that had fallen from the sky. While trying to think of somebody to write in the Death Note to kill off, she eventually writes an unknown name, which is later revealed to be the rude Sol Clone. At the end of the review "Animal Crossing (Dōbutsu no Mori) - Easygoing Emptiness", Sol is strangled from behind by an unseen figure, and is revealed to have been kidnapped by the rude Sol Clone in "Family Guy - Crazy Cutaway'", who makes the original Sol review the cartoon "Family Guy" as a means of torture before killing her. During the review, the rude Sol Clone decides against such overt villianous behavior and instead abandons the original Sol, saying "I'm the part of you that knows better than to act the villian just to get attention.". After being shot and killed by a demon toddler at the end of "The Iron Giant - Metallic Majesty", Sol was sent back to The Alpha and Omega's dimension, who made her review the cartoon "Moral Orel" to try to make her realize that her love of dark cartoons was stemming from her ever-growing evil tendancies. In "A Monster in Paris - Baffling Bugginess", she tries to review the movie properly, but keeps getting distracted by the nagging feeling that she is turning evil, which she fully embraces by the end of the review. In "Invader Zim - Intriguing Intruder", Evil Sol goes on a rampage, killing every single person on earth and turning the world into a post-apocalyptic wasteland. She continues to wreck havoc until the rude Sol Clone shows up and annhiliates her. The Sol Clone then turns back time to before the world was destroyed, and takes over the EyeofSol show, becoming the main "Sol". Season 3 Following a month-long conflict involving Sonic the Hedgehog, Sol reviewed the cartoon "Archer" in "Archer - Enticing Espionage". However, it's revealed at the end of the episode that the Sol reviewing the show was not the normal Sol, but rather the briefly-appearing third Sol Clone dressed up as a spy, who runs away after being discovered. When the regular Sol catches up with Spy Sol in "The Thief and the Cobbler (The Recobbled Cut) - Deteriorated Desert", Spy Sol is suddenly murdered by a laser shot coming from off-screen, which deeply frightens Sol, who goes into hiding for fear of being killed. In "Young Justice - Heavy Heroics", at the end of the review, Sol is abruptly attacked and kidnapped by a figure in a red skull mask. The masked figure keeps Sol imprisoned and tied up for an entire month until she succumbs to her injuries. The masked one is revealed to be the original Sol, who, like the current Sol, has come back to life after presumably being killed. Both Sol and Evil Sol are forcibly transported back to The Alpha and Omega's dimension, where Sol reveals that the Sol Clones are technically not clones, but rather three fractured pieces of the person known as "Sol"; with one part being "Happiness", one "Imagination" (aka Spy Sol), and "Logic" (aka the current Sol). Without these crucial facets of herself, Sol couldn't control the dark powers inherited from Bill Cipher, and devolved into the "evil" persona. With this revealation, Evil Sol begins to lose control of herself out of anger, so The Alpha and Omega dispels the dark powers inside her once and for all, killing her permanently. With nowhere else to contain the powers, Sol absorbs them into her own body, and keeps them "imprisoned", so as not to endanger the world once again. Season 4 In the season 4 premiere: "Samurai Jack - Sublime Swordsman", Sol is shown to be losing control of the powers she imprisoned in her body, and she starts to become "possessed" by the power, which seems to have a will of its own. At the end of the episode, a new unnamed person is revealed to be watching Sol; she, while still possessed, appears to know who the person is even without him saying anything. While taking a journey following the "Mushi-Shi - Fascinating Figments" review, Sol returns back to the place where she originally met Bill Cipher, seemingly unconsciously, in "$9.99 - Loose Lethargy". There the figure appears again, revealing his name to be "Theta". He seems to be aware of Sol's possession problem, pointing out the growing black spot on her right hand and saying that her "evil will be purged from the universe", before disappearing again. At the end of the "Garbage Pail Kids - Flagrant Filth" review, Theta appears in Sol's backyard, having broken through the protective barrier she had made to protect her house from invasion. Sol runs from him, and ends up trapping herself in her room by creating an even stronger barrier around the room itself. Theta exclaims that he was sent by The Alpha and Omega to get rid of her due to the constant disruption of reality caused by her abusing her powers, and that he had run out of faith that Sol could contain the powers on her own. Sol pleads with him to talk to Alpha and get him to change his mind, and Theta agrees, but threatens her by saying that if she attempts to escape her room, he will kill her on the spot. Spending the next six weeks trapped in her room, Sol gradually starts to lose control of her powers as the black spot on her hand grows all the way up to her elbow. She eventually loses all control and breaks through Theta's barrier, but Theta is waiting for her right outside her door, capturing her right away and teleporting her to an empty forest. In "The Mystic Archives of Dantalian (Dantalian no Shoka) - Literary Letdown", Theta reveals that he only tries to right the wrongs of the world because The Alpha and Omega forces him to, and that he doesn't care at all about the world and its people. Theta once commit suicide as a human, and was reborn as Alpha's errand boy as punishment for throwing his life away. Like Sol, he is unable to die permanently, and will continue to do Alpha's work until he is released from his own powers and die. After Sol hides inside her History Book for a time, Theta burns the book, forcing Sol out. She flees from him, but she is quickly incapacitated; all the dark powers are quicky siphoned out of her by Theta, and she promises they'll "meet again" before dying for good. Category:YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Canadian YouTubers